kien_thucfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Đảo ngữ
thumb Đảo ngữ (Inversion) là hình thức đảo ngược vị trí thông thường của chủ từ và động từ trong một câu. :I had never seen so many people in one room. (= trật tự từ thông thường) :Never had I seen so many people in one room. (= đảo ngữ) Đảo ngữ được dùng để nhấn mạnh một thành phần hay ý nào đó trong câu. Đảo ngữ khi một số từ phủ định đặt ở đầu câu 1. Các trạng từ phủ định đặt ở đầu câu :hardly = rarely, barely, seldom, scarely, little, never/ before/ again, no longer = not anymore = not any longer... *Cấu trúc: Hardly(...) + Auxiliary + S + V :I have never met such an ugly girl in my life. (Tôi chưa bao giờ gặp một cô gái xấu xí như vậy trong đời tôi.) => Never in my life have I met such an ugly girl. :He hardly does his homework himself. (Anh ta hầu như không làm bài tập về nhà của mình.) => Hardly does he do his homework himself. 2. Đảo ngữ với NOT UNTIL *'Not until + Adv / Adv_clause + Auxiliary + S + V' *Hoặc It is/was not until + Adv / Adv_clause + THAT + S2 + V2 :She didn't shed a tear until the heroine died. (Cô ấy đã không rơi một giọt nước mắt cho đến khi nhân vật nữ chính chết.) :=> Not until the heroine died did she shed a tear. :=> It was not until the heroine died that she shedded a tear. 3. Đảo ngữ với NOT ở đầu câu *Cấu trúc: Not + N / N_phrase + Auxiliary + S + V :He didn't say any word. (Anh ta không nói gì.) => Not a word did he say. *'Chú ý': Many + N(s/es) = Many a + N(countable) đảo ngữ :Sarah has given Lily 'many superman toys/many a superman toy'. (Sarah đã cho Lily nhiều đồ chơi siêu nhân) =>Many a superman toy has Sarah given Lily. 4. Đảo ngữ với NOT ONLY... BUT ALSO... *Chú ý: Not only phải đứng ở đầu câu và kết hợp với 2 mệnh đề cùng chủ ngữ (S). *Cấu trúc: :The test was not only long, but also difficult. (Cuộc kiểm tra không chỉ dài, mà còn khó.) =>Not only was the test long, but "it was also difficulty / it was difficult, as well". :He not only arrived late, but also forgot his homework. (Anh ấy không chỉ đến muộn, mà còn quên mất bài tập về nhà.) =>Not only did the arrived late, but he also forgot his homework. 5. Đảo ngữ với cụm từ bắt đầu bằng NO đứng ở đầu câu ;Tổng quan: - For no reasons: không vì bất cứ lí do gì. - No longer: không còn nữa - At no time: chưa từng bao giờ - In no way: không còn cách nào - On no condition: tuyệt đối không - On no account: không vì bất cứ lí do gì - Under/In no circumstances: trong bất cứ hoàn cảnh nào cũng không. - Not only...But also: Không chỉ...mà còn - Not until/till: không chỉ đến khi *'Chú ý': No = not ... any ... :I couldn't make that mistake in any way. (Tôi không thể phạm sai lầm đó bằng bất kỳ cách nào.) =>In no way could I make that mistake. :He won't betray us in any circumstances. (Anh ta sẽ không phản bội chúng tôi trong bất kỳ trường hợp nào.) =>In/Under no circumstances will be betray us. Đảo ngữ khi ONLY đặt ở đầu câu ;Một số cụm từ: - Only by + N/V- ing: chỉ bằng cách - Only with + N/V-ing: chỉ với. - Only in this/that way: chỉ bằng cách này/đó - Only after + clause/ N/ - Ving: chỉ sau khi. - Only once: chỉ một lần - Only then: chỉ đến lúc đó - Only when clause: chỉ đến khi - Only if clause: chỉ nếu 1 *Cấu trúc: Only + ph_prep/Adv + Auxiliary + S + V :Only by training hard every day can you beat him. (Chỉ bằng cách luyện tập chăm chỉ mỗi ngày bạn có thể đánh bại anh ta.) :Only later will you understand your parents' sacrifice. (Chỉ sau này bạn sẽ hiểu được sự hy sinh của cha mẹ bạn.) 2 *Cấu trúc: Only + when/if + S1 + V1 + Auxiliary + S2 + V2 [S1 + V1: mệnh đề phụ/ S2 + V2: mệnh đề chính] :Only when he got home did he remember the keys. (Chỉ khi nào anh ta về nhà, anh mới nhớ những chiếc chìa khoá.) :Only if I pass away do I forget your favor. (Chỉ khi nào tôi qua đời tôi mới quên đi ơn huệ của bạn.) Đảo ngữ trong câu phức Thường mang nghĩa: Vừa mới... thì...; Chẳng bao lâu... thì... *'Chú ý': Các trạng từ đồng nghĩa: as soon as, right after, just after (ngay sau đó),... :As soon as the man found the missing boy, he called the police. (Ngay sau khi người đàn ông tìm thấy cậu bé mất tích, ông gọi cảnh sát.) =>Hardly had the man found the missing boy when he called the police. Đảo ngữ với SO, NEITHER, NOR *Khẳng định: S1 + V1. So + Auxiliary + S2 (S1 làm gì, S2 cũng vậy) *Phủ định: S1 + not + V1. Neither/Nor + Auxiliary + S2 (S1 không làm gì, S2 cũng không) Đảo ngữ với câu điều kiện Đảo ngữ với SO/SUCH... THAT... *Cấu trúc: S1 + V1 + SO + Adj/Adv + THAT + S2 + V2 (Quá... đến nỗi mà...) -> SO + Adj/Adv + Auxiliary + S1 + (V1) + THAT + S2 + V2 :The professor spoke so quickly that we couldn't understand anything. (Vị giáo sư nói nhanh đến nỗi chúng tôi không thể hiểu được bất cứ điều gì.) =>So quickly did the professor speak that we couldn't understand anything. Đảo ngữ với SUCH THAT *Cấu trúc: S1 + V1 + SUCH THAT (hoặc So much that/So great that) + S2 + V2 (Nhiều, lớn đến nỗi mà) => Such + be + S1 + THAT + S2 + V2 :The demand for the book was such that they had to reprint it at once. (Nhu cầu về các cuốn sách nhiều đến nỗi mà mà họ đã phải in lại nó cùng một lúc.) =>Such was the demand for the book that they had to reprint it at once. =>So much/So great was the demand for the book that they had to reprint it at once. Đảo ngữ với HERE và THERE Chỉ đảo ngữ khi: *Đứng ở đầu câu. *Chỉ đảo V chính lên trước S mà không dùng Trợ động từ. *Chỉ đảo trật tự câu khi S là Danh từ thường. Nếu S là Đại từ nhân xưng thì phải đặt V lên trước S. *Không dùng Thì tiếp diễn với Here và There. :Here comes the teacher. = The teacher comes here. (Giáo viên đến kìa.) :There goes a big dog = A big dog goes there. (Một con chó to đi đến đó.) :Here you are! (Bạn đây rồi!) :Look! Here comes a car. (Nhìn kìa! Một chiếc xe hơi đang đến đây.) Đảo ngữ khi thay đổi trật tự trạng ngữ/cụm trạng ngữ chỉ nơi chốn lên đầu câu Khi một mệnh đề mở đầu bằng các thành ngữ chỉ nơi chốn hoặc trật tự thì động từ chính có thể đảo lên chủ ngữ nhưng tuyệt đối không được sử dụng trợ động từ trong trường hợp này. *Cấu trúc: Clause of place/ order + V + S (no auxiliary) :In front of the museum is a statue. (Ở phía trước của bảo tàng là một bức tượng.) :First came the ambulance, then came the police. (Thoạt đầu là xe cứu thương chạy đến, tiếp sau là cảnh sát.) *'Chú ý': Nếu ngoại động từ và O''' xuất hiện trong câu thì không đảo trật tự câu. :A policeman is running after a robber on the road. (Một cảnh sát đang đuổit theo một tên cướp trên đường.) => On the road a policeman is running after a robber. Đảo ngữ với các '''phó từ đi với các động từ chỉ chuyển động và một Danh từ làm Chủ ngữ Các phó từ away ( = off ), down, in, off, out, over, round, up... có thể theo sau là một động từ chuyển động và sau đó là một danh từ làm chủ ngữ: *Cấu trúc: Away, down, up... + V(moving) + S(noun) :Hundreds of balloons went up. (Hàng trăm quả bóng bay bay lên.) => Up went hundreds of balloons. :Down fell an apple to the ground. (Một quả táo rơi xuống đất.) *'Chú ý': Nếu S là đại từ nhân xưng thì V phải đặt sau S. :Away they ran. (Họ chạy đi mất.) :Round and round it flows. (Nó cứ quay vòng tròn.) Đảo ngữ với AS mở đầu bằng một mệnh đề Trong câu có các mệnh đề với “as, though, no matter how, however”, thường đưa : n/adj./verb/adv lên trước. :I, as did my neighbors, thought that Lien was obedient girl. (Tôi, cũng như hàng xóm của tôi, nghĩ rằng Liên là một cô gái ngoan ngoãn.) :Hung eats a great deal/a lot, as does John. Đảo ngữ trong So sánh hơn (hiếm) Đảo ngữ trong So sánh hơn thường nhằm mục đích nhấn mạnh. :He has more money than you do. (Anh ta có nhiều tiền hơn bạn.) => He has more money than do you. Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh Thể_loại:Ngữ pháp